Et si c'était un rêve égaré ?
by Lily G. Malfoy
Summary: Un bref moment d'égarement, un simple rêve... Si la situation avait été différente, ça aurait pu être possible, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Alors ce moment doit rester à sa place. Ça doit rester un rêve...égaré.  pas de coms sur la qualité du résumé, svp !


Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK. Rowling. L'univers, les personnages, et même les passages en italique ! Les seuls trucs à moi, ce sont ces petites phrases là, entre tout ça, qui ne me rapporte rien, à part, si je la mérite, la satisfaction de les avoir écrites.

Résumé : Un bref moment d'égarement, un simple rêve... Si la situation avait été différente, ça aurait pu être possible, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Alors ce moment doit rester à sa place. Ça doit rester un rêve... égaré.

Rating : K

**Et si... c'était un rêve égaré ?**

_Pour lui, la seule chose importante à présent était de faire mal à Malefoy, de lui infliger la plus grande douleur possible. Sans prendre le temps de sortir sa baguette magique, il le frappa violemment au ventre. Son poing qui tenait encore le Vif d'or s'enfonça dans l'estomac de Malefoy. _

Il entendait vaguement George lancer des jurons, d'autres élèves ayant apparemment réussi à le retenir, mais tout ce qui comptait, c'était Malefoy qui gémissait tandis qu'il le rouait de coups. Dans la boue du terrain de Quidditch, il écrasait le Serpentard de tout son poids, recherchant presque inconsciemment tout les moyens possibles de l'atteindre et de lui faire mal. Soudain, Malefoy arrêta de gémir, et ils s'immobilisèrent tous les deux avec une expression horrifiée, le souffle court. Cela ne dura que quelques instants, et Harry recommença à frapper avec encore plus de rage. _Ce fut seulement lorsque quelqu'un s'écria : « Impedimenta ! » et qu'il se retrouva projeté à terre par la puissance du sortilège qu'il renonça à marteler de coups de poing chaque partie du corps de Malefoy qu'il pouvait atteindre._

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Une fois revenus de chez Hagrid, Ron et Hermione allèrent se coucher. Harry monta aussi au dortoir, et en ressortit cinq minutes plus tard avec sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte du Maraudeur, tandis que Ron ronflait bruyamment. Harry ne savait pas vraiment où il allait, mais il vagabondait dans les couloirs quand il eut la désagréable surprise de voir Malefoy arriver droit vers lui sur la carte. Peut-être faisait-il sa ronde de préfet, en tout cas le brun enfila précipitamment sa cape, marmonna un : « Nox ! » discret et se plaqua contre le mur. Il vit un Malfoy à l'air songeur et profondément ennuyé lui passer devant sans remarquer sa présence. Harry souffla lorsque Malefoy fut à une centaine de mètres et partit rapidement dans la direction opposée. Un peu trop rapidement, puisqu'il donna un coup dans l'armure proche de lui alors qu'il enlevait sa cape d'invisibilité. Il ne s'ensuivit pas un fracas effroyable qui aurait pu réveiller tout le château, mais un simple: « chtong ! ». Alerte, Harry écouta attentivement s'il entendait des pas précipités se rapprocher, mais une fois la résonance atténuée, le silence était total. Il finit donc par faire demi-tour, et commença à revenir vers la tour Griffondor. Soudain, il sentit une baguette s'enfoncer dans son dos.

« Alors le balafré, la punition n'a pas suffi, tu veux aussi te faire renvoyer ?

-On ne renvoi pas quelqu'un parce qu'il se balade dans les couloirs, **Malefoy**, cracha Harry.

-Peut-être, mais tu sais, un décret est si vite crée...!

-Tu veux que je te fasse pleurer encore une fois ?

-Sache, **Potter**, qu'un Malefoy ne pleure jamais.

-Ah oui ? Et lorsque je te frappais, que je te faisais mal, ce n'étaient pas des larmes, **Malefoy** ? Non, c'est vrai, c'étaient plutôt des... gémissements !

-Il n'y avait pas que moi qui avait envie de gémir à ce moment-là, **Potter**.

Ouvrant grand les yeux, Harry se retourna brusquement et fit accidentellement tomber la baguette de son ennemi au sol, l'air plus énervé qu'un hyppogriffe insulté.

-Tais-toi ! Je ne... c'est... tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

-Parce que toi tu sais bien sûr ? Rétorqua Draco d'un ton hargneux. Cependant, les yeux des deux sorciers semblaient demander une réponse, demander de l'aide. Ils semblaient être emplis d'incrédulité et de désespoir. Inconsciemment peut-être, ils se rapprochèrent. 'Il est trop près. Beaucoup trop près.' C'est la dernière chose à laquelle ils pensèrent.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Draco finissait sa ronde tandis que Harry se couchait dans son confortable lit à baldaquin. Au moment où ils s'endormirent, tard, chacun de leur côté, ils eurent à nouveau une pensée commune : 'Je viens de vivre mon premier baiser. Avec le garçon que je déteste le plus depuis mes onze ans. Et c'était...bien'.

_Le dimanche matin, Hermione se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la cabane de Hagrid dans une couche de neige de cinquante centimètres._

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Les années passèrent, et Harry comme Draco se persuadaient que ça n'avait été qu'un rêve. Ils finirent par croire à leurs mensonges, et effectivement, tout était comme si cet échange n'avait jamais eu lieu. Harry aima Ginny et vaincu Voldemort, Draco fut lâche et s'en sortit malgré tout. Et si Harry n'avait pas été un Potter ? Et si Draco n'avait pas été un Malefoy ? Et s'il n'avait pas été le Survivant, et lui le futur mangemort ? Et si...

Mais au final, tout était bien... n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

_N.A : Voilà ! Alors je sais, c'est très très très court, sans parler de la qualité, mais bon... Déjà, si vous avez été sur mon compte, vous comprendrez que je préfère lire, plutôt qu'écrire... Mais bon, c'est surtout que je suis plus douée pour le premier que pour le second. Bref, j'ai quand même une idée de fic en tête, mais avant de me lancer là-dedans, je me suis dit : « écris déjà un OS et essaye de le poster, ensuite on verra ! ». En fait, on peut considérer ce texte comme une intro, de la fic que je publierai peut-être un jour. Bon, maintenant j'arrête de vous raconter ma vie, et je passe aux excuses, et à une sorte de disclaimer. Comme vous l'avez surement remarqué, les passages en italique sont directement tirés du tome 5. Déjà, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'inspiration, donc ça a un peu comblé les trous. Ensuite, c'est vraiment un moment très bref, comme je l'ai dit, une sorte d'introduction que je voulais insérer dans l'œuvre de Rowling. Enfin voilà, je viens de faire une note d'auteur presque aussi longue que ce foutu OS, alors que je sais même pas si quelqu'un lira ça un jour... Au revoir les gens !_


End file.
